


just a touch

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Jaebum wonders if Mark knows he’s doing it, if he notices. If it’s deliberate. All the little touches, things that seem casual at a first glance but get so much bigger when Jaebum thinks about how often they happen.





	just a touch

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fifth of ~~six~~ seven!! prompts that have requested so far, and fills the prompt: markbum - f. an absent look or touch. prompts can be found on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/gotsevenses/status/977863005978415105)! i'll still take prompts to fill, but before filling any more, i'll probably write/finish some non-prompt fill fic because i've finished all the fills that were requested on the first day i asked for prompts

Jaebum wonders if Mark knows he’s doing it, if he notices. If it’s deliberate. All the little touches, things that seem casual at a first glance but get so much bigger when Jaebum thinks about how often they happen.

It’s normal for thighs to brush when two people are next to each other on a couch, but maybe it’s not normal to sit quite as close as they do, for Jaebum to feel like he needs that contact to be able to breathe. To have Mark’s hand there, resting steady on Jaebum’s thigh, the warmth of his touch tangible even through the fabric of Jaebum’s pants. It’s another thing Jaebum wonders about. Does Mark _want_ to touch him like that? Does he mean to? Or does it just happen, and Mark’s not even thinking about it, and Jaebum’s been stressing himself out over nothing? Losing sleep over nothing?

Maybe that’s not fair to say. He hasn’t been – stressed, so to speak. The only reason why he takes longer to fall asleep some nights is because he spends too much time thinking about what it could be like if he was in Mark’s bed, and not just because it’s the most comfortable one in the dorm. He just doesn’t like that he can’t be sure what Mark wants. If Mark even wants anything in the first place. If Mark’s trying to tell him something through the way he leans into Jaebum, the way he closes his fingers around Jaebum’s arm, the way he squeezes Jaebum’s shoulders.

So, Jaebum isn’t stressed. In fact, when Mark’s actually around, it’s the opposite of that more than anything: his presence is like calm waves lapping against the shore on a perfect sunny day, relaxing and refreshing, especially when Jaebum gets to stand ankle-deep in those waves and bask in the sunlight. Every touch of Mark’s hand is a ray of sun peeking out from behind clouds and shining on Jaebum’s skin, warm and welcome.

And then there are the looks. Eyes lingering on each other for just a moment too long, that floaty feeling in his chest when Jaebum catches Mark looking at him. Sometimes Mark will look away, but there are times when he’s clearly making the conscious choice to make sure that Jaebum knows. Times when he lets their eyes meet, times when he smiles.

Jaebum smiles back. Of course he does – there’s no other acceptable response. Nothing his eyes can do other than light up, nothing his mouth can do other than open up to show a grin.

Even now, at this far too early hour of the morning, the mere sight of Mark in the kitchen when Jaebum gets up to get breakfast is enough to make Jaebum’s heart leap in his chest, just a little. A little that feels like a lot fifteen minutes after waking up, a lot that feels like even more when Mark turns his head to shoot Jaebum a bright smile, when Mark’s offering to make him a cup of coffee.

“Sure,” Jaebum tells him, and he leans against the kitchen island, watching and waiting as Mark bustles around getting his drink ready, taking in every single tiny thing he can. How the sleeves of Mark’s hoodie are rolled up to show his forearms, how big and baggy it still looks on him. How his hair is still messy from sleep, dark roots ever so slightly starting to show – he’s going to need to re-dye them if he wants to keep the blond for much longer. How surprising it is that Mark’s awake this early, let alone out of bed, but Jaebum’s glad that he is.

Jaebum’s so wrapped up in all of Mark’s little details that it’s a surprise when the coffee’s done so soon.

“Here,” Mark says. He pushes the cup across the surface of the counter to Jaebum, but keeps his hand around it. Like he wants them to touch, like he wants Jaebum’s hand on his.

“Thanks,” Jaebum tells him. He reaches for the cup, and their fingers more than brush as Mark moves his hand away. Sunlight, just like always. Even on a misty, murky morning like this one.

Maybe, Mark’s just waiting for Jaebum to be the one to make the first move himself.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone!! you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs, and on twitter @gotsevenses


End file.
